Empire of Japan
ms:Empayar Jepun For the first time in so many centuries since the barbarian Mongols, the Land of the Rising Sun is once more threatened with darkness. All around Japan and Asia, the white devils are striking bargains to desecrate Amaterasu's sacred islands and plotting schemes to place stumbling blocks in the way of Her people. Japan's rivals are indeed thus many, but their time shall come - Russia is too engrossed with flea-infested and impoverished Europe; Britain and France are at war with their own subject-colonies; and American affluence has resulted in decadence and self-doubt. Perhaps Asia will be obliged to accept a new master capable of showing the world what Asia is truly capable of? Gameplay While Japanese units are somewhat tactically mediocre, there are several things to be noted: its infantry tend to suffer from less attrition, and its tanks are masters at amphibious warfare, despite their relative inferiority to Russian, American or German armour. Equally, Japanese armour suffers from poor firepower, but they have a high rate of fire to make up for it. They still are somewhat more fragile, and are better used as ambush forces. Thus, tactics-wise, Japan's best bet is in amphibious assaults and raiding. Its infantry may not be sturdy as even that of many minor nations, but their ability to strike anywhere without warning and without suffering attrition makes them highly lethal opponents. Japan's air force and naval units are also sufficiently powerful to give other players' pause early on. Japanese battleships are often slower but have better range, while Japanese aircraft early on are very fast - until the Electronics Era. Thus the Japanese player would be constrained to rush an enemy as fast as he or she can and defeat them before they can strike back - in the late game, Japanese units will be outclassed at all levels by all other units. Notes Although in real life Formosa was a vital part of the Empire of Japan prior to WW2, the game depicts Formosa as a capital of Nationalist China. This is because of the difficulties expected to arise if Japan were to start off occupying a capital of another nation. Japan has four leaders: *The first: Takahashi Korekiyo *After the Feb 26 Incident: Konoe Funimaro *Axis coup: Tojo Hideki *Under allied occupation: Kijūrō Shidehara *Under Soviet occupation: Miyamoto Kenji CtW objectives In addition to your home territories, conquer the following regions: *China *Southern Asia *Pacific ...as well as the following territories: *North Sakhalin *South Sakhalin *Kurils Territories covered Local: *Formosa *Kyushu *Hokkaido *Shikoku *Tokyo *Kansai *Pyongyang *Busan Overseas: *Marianas *Busan *Pyongyang *South Sakhalin *Kurils *Ryukyu *Manchuria Unique units Infantry *Rifle infantry: Konoe Shidan Regiments - these are rifle infantry (4-6) *Anti-armour: *Machine guns: *SMG: *Flamethrower *Special forces: (Japan doesn't receive them so early) Rikusentai => Giretsu Kuteitai Tanks *Light tanks/tankettes: T94TK# 2 => Ha-Go 3-6 *Med tanks: Type 89 I-Go => 3 Type 97 Chi-Ha 4-5 Type 1 Chi-He 6 *Heavy tank: Chi-To 4-6 Artillery SPGS: *Ho-Ro Cannons: *Infantry mortar Other vehicles *Type 92 Special units *Armed caravan^ *Armed merchant^ *Armed supply truck/Halftrack^ *Flamethrower infantry^ *Flamer? Aircraft *Fighters: Biplane^ => Ki-27 2 => Ki-43 3-4 => "Hayate" 5 => Kikka 6 *Bombers: Ki-20 2 => Ki-21 3-4 => G5N Shinzan 5-6 *Special: Mitsubishi G4M 3 *Ohka (upgrade of carrier fighters, these become suicide bombers) Naval *Yamato-class battleship 3 (replaces the battleship) *I-boat (submarine carrier) => Kaiten-class (cheaper, weaker, but with a strong suicide attack) Other *Coolie. Replaces a citizen, is cheaper, but slower and weaker, and also cannot be converted into Militia. National bonuses Bushido: *Farms 50% cheaper, Farms and Fishermen produce +25% resources Unit bonuses *Tanks have added rate of fire *Tank research is initially relatively faster but over time becomes slower with each advance. *Build aircraft carriers 33% faster and ships are 10% cheaper *Barrack Units do 5% extra damage vs buildings for each Age plus Military research *Barrack Units built 10% faster, 7% cheaper,for each Age plus Military research Category:Major powers